The Story of Professor J Black
by Professor J. Black
Summary: When Professor Binns goes on vaction, Dumbledore replaces him with Professor Black. With it being Harry's 3rd year, can Jenna earn people's trust if her own mother doesn't trust her? SiriusxOC


My name is Jenna Black. Yea, that's right, my last name's Black. I married Sirius Black a few months after my 7th year of school. My dad gave his blessings but he wasn't surprised when Sirius got arrested a few years after our wedding. He held me while I cried and my mum took care of our four year old, Orion. While my parents tried to get me to change my last name back, I kept it Black. I still wore the engagement ring and the wedding ring and his wedding ring that hung on a simple silver chain around my neck.

"Jenna Beth!" I heard my mother yell. It was summer holidays and I was spending this summer with my parents. I ran downstairs from my room to find my mum glaring at my son. "I know his father and his friends found this funny but you shouldn't be letting Orion go down the same path!" I loved my mum but she sometimes let her temper take over her. My dad came into the room and chuckled. He always found my husband and his friends' ideas funny even when they were on his wife, who would flare up. "Albus," Mum started to say. "I walked downstairs to make some tea and when I sat down I found a magical cushion that…." She said thinking for the correct word. "..passes gas whenever someone sits on it." Orion chuckled but stopped when he saw his grandmother's ever so famous glare. I recognized it because she gave it to me all the time during school.

My dad, Albus Dumbledore, was the headmaster of Hogwarts and my mum, Minerva McGonagall, was the Transfiguration teacher there. I grew up at Hogwarts and by the time I was ten, I knew most of the secret passageways and how to get anywhere. So, when the Maurders wanted to draw their map, I helped but kept my name off of it. Even though my dad thought the Maurders were amusing and didn't mind I was marrying one, he just told me to be careful, but my mum would give me a lecture like she did when she found out I was sleeping with Sirius.

**(Flashback)**

"_Sirius!" I nearly moaned as that same boy led his lips down my neck. It was his 17__th__ birthday and it always happened to be on a Saturday during the school year so we were in my private dorm, doing this. "We're going to get caught." I heard him chuckle against my skin but he didn't stop as he kissed my jaw. _

"_You didn't think about getting caught the first three times." He reminded me. I whacked his head but he just grinned and kissed my lips again. I kissed his back, putting my hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. "Anyways, your dad is off in France and your mum is supervising the detention with James and Peter." I sighed as he pulled away to say that sentence. Pulling his lips back to mine, I also pulled him as close as possible._

"_Jenna Beth Dumbledore!" We pulled away quickly to see my mum standing furiously glaring at us. Sirius pulled a blanket around him, grabbed his clothes, and went to my bathroom while I wrapped the other sheets around me. "I cannot believe you! You promised not to get involved with that boy! He might be a good friend but everyone knows about his reputation. You're just another girl he managed to get a hold of! Now I know why James and Peter kept wasting my time." Then I saw James face poke up behind my mum. "Tell Sirius we'll meet him in the kitchens." He mouthed then disappeared but my mum noticed he was behind her. Sirius came out of the bathroom with his clothes on. He tossed the blanket on my bed._

"_Can I at least say goodbye to him?" I pleaded her. She sighed and nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the puppy dog eyes and pout I got from my dad that always worked on her when we both did it. Sirius came over to me and I hugged him. Before he pulled away from the hug I whispered in his ear, "James wants you to meet him and the other guys in the kitchens." He nodded and kissed me. Then he was gone and I got more of a lecture from my mum._

**(End Flashback)**

"Love, it'll be alright." Dad said before turning to me. "Jenna, you remember Remus right?" Of course I did. Remus was my best friend other than….than Lily. When she died along with James and Sirius got put away in Azkaban, he helped me get along with it. When Peter died, a few tears were shed but nothing compared to the other three. We were all close and it just seemed like Peter was just there for looks and nothing else. His mother was depressed though, she ended up becoming a mistress to Lucius Malfoy…I think. "Well," He started to say getting my attention. "He's teaching at Hogwarts this year. Me and your mother were both wondering if you'll replace Professor Binns while he is on vacation. You'll be able to see Remus and Orion would transfer from Dumstrang."

"Please Jenna. We want you to be closer to us. You're our only daughter." Mum said. I sighed as I saw the Daily Prophet lying in sight. All the papers could talk about now was Sirius Black's escape. My parents kept it from me as long as they could but I finally found out and broke down. If you looked in the papers, it talked about how he was only friends with James, Remus, and Peter was to get close to James and kill him and attempt to kill the others in the process. Then they talked about how he only married me because he wanted to get close to Dumbledore and I was too stupid to fall for anyone's tricks. It was in last months that finally stopped talking about me and I was glad. Everytime I read it, I started to cry and I didn't want or like to show weakness.

"Alright." I mumbled hugging my 14 year old school close to me. He was in his 4th year of school. The year I finally started being friends with his father, James, Remus, and even Peter. If it wasn't for the blonde hair, I would have thought I was seeing the 14 year old Sirius Black. Not my 14 year old son, Orion Black.

* * *

I sat down on the bed; the same bed first slept with Sirius in, and looked around. The room still looked the same it did years ago. The ceiling was like the one in the Great Hall and when I was younger I would lie on my bed and just stare at my ceiling. I was planning doing just that but my mum came in, informing me to get on some robes and get down to the Great Hall. She also told me Orion was sorted in Gryffindor earlier and was sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Once she left, I went to my wardrobe to choose some robes. I picked my black ones with silver streaks on it and I placed the silver cloak I got from Lily on my birthday. Leaving my hair down, I walked into the Great Hall and sat in between my mum and dad. Soon, my mum got up and went to greet the first years. I briefly saw Serevus Snape sit beside Hagrid, who was grinning watching the 2nd year and over students take their places. After the shouts of 'Gryffindor!', 'Slytherin!', 'Hufflepuff' and 'Ravenclaw', dad stood up to make his annual speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." His voice said. Everyone stopped their talking and looked up at their headmaster. "I would like to welcome back Remus Lupin, who is your new defense against the dark arts teacher, and Jenna Black," I swear I saw people freeze up and then start whispering stuff. "Who is replacing Professor Binns while he is away on vacation.. And I would also like to welcome Orion Black, a transfer from Dumstrang. In your old Care Of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn has retired to spend the rest of his life with remaining limbs. Replacing him is Hagrid." I looked over and grinned as the hall, mostly the Gryffindors, clap for the old half-giant. He would get the Maurders out of trouble all the time. After the feast, I went down to find Orion. He was chatting with two red heads. I briefly caught their conversation, it was about a new prank or something along those lines.

"Professor Black." One of the twins said, catching the other two's attention.

"Mum, this is George and Fred Weasley." I smiled at their last name. Weasley. Molly married Arthur. Finally. Molly used to baby sit me for sickles every day when mum and dad were busy, which wasn't often because one of them was usually available.

"How are your parents doing?" I asked them.

"Fine. How do you know our parents?" One twin asked. I was never going to be able to tell them about in my History class.

"Your mum used to baby sit me. You three should get to your common room. The fat lady doesn't like letting in anyone after midnight." I told them. I remember that memory. I was escorting Lily back to her common room since I was the headmaster's daughter and no one thought I was going to get in trouble. Boy weren't they wrong? But, anyway we had to beg the fat lady to let Lily in.

"Bye mum." Orion side hugged me then followed then twins up to their common room. I was too busy watching then I didn't notice someone come up behind me.

"Jenna Black." I turned around and saw Remus. "I missed you." I hugged him tightly, not minding the students passing by giving us weird looks.

"I missed you too." Then I yawned. "Can we catch up in the morning? I'm tired and I'm not allowed to sleep during my classes." He grinned knowing I was teaching the subject I'd always fall asleep during. "Sure. Night Jenna." I waved and headed for my private dorm where I passed out sleeping like a baby.


End file.
